galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16
Episode 16, The Break-In! Dura and the Dragon, as it returned, watched each other like a pair of hawks chasing the same dormant Prey. It glided above him, waiting for him to try and strike but he was too busy waiting on it to attack him to bother striking. His plan wasn't the best though, his foot was still covered with the Ice from Irelia, and it was taking toll. He was starting to Shiver slightly as the Dragon was just watching him, stalling. Dura sighed, it was time to attack. He raised his hand slightly, pointing to the dragon as the 4 Crosses around him lit up. He smirked, keeping his eye on the Dragon which had stopped moving, taunting him almost. "Remnants Resonance! Take this..!" A quick Silence, broken by the cracking of the earth as the Crosses were shaking. All 4 shot out 2 Large twisters each, all coming in the direction of the the Dragon. The dragon tried to manoeuvre out of their way but it was impossible, the razor winded stretching Twisters were too fast for the injured Dragon to escape. Several went for it's body, but 2 went for the already injured hands, digging in and attempting to tear it off. A shriek escaped the Dragon as the wound was struck again, it was obvious Dura knew he didn't stand much chance here and was just going on his sole advantage, using the other storms as a decoy against his more concentrated assault on the hand, making sure if he couldn't get there he'd be getting somewhere else with his other Twisters. Hearing the shrieks of his enemy didn't seem to do anything for Dura, he was becoming drowsy from the amount of energy the 4 Crosses were requiring to operate. It was a massive drain on him, and even more so than it looked like. He had opened 4 Crosses like this before with no problems, but this time he could feel it even though only using the 4. He had a thought as to why, but it was not of use yet so he didn't bother with it. The Dragon however was starting to fight back, pushing against the Twisters and spraying it's Icy roar into them to hold them away from it's injuries. It was showing it's fighting spirit here even if it were seemingly losing against this one, sole Mage. Dura was struggling, but unlike the Dragon it wasn't so visible. Yugami tumbled across the floor as he lost his momentum from the throw, sliding across the earth; trying to slow himself by dragging his hands out. Grunting, he looked from side to side before attempting to get up. He could only get to his knee's before Kanon came to help him. Giving him a hand up, Kanon sighed. "How're we supposed to get in to this place then? Assuming he threw you out." Yugami brushed himself off, just about able to even stand he looked up at Kanon with a slight growl, "I let myself out, thank you." Yugami stated, an aggressive undertone in his approach with a hint of smugness as he restarted his field, this time making it big enough for Kanon to walk in aswell. "Come on," As he started to walk toward the palace Kanon, hands placed ready n preparation for the fight ahead; the alchemic hand style used before every attack, followed. As the Palace wall came into contact with the field, it melted to the parameters of the spherical field, allowing Kanon & Yugami to walk through; returning to it's former state afterwards. The earth the two stood on wasn't coated in the ice, a result of the field. This meant none of the soldiers Winter created could touch the two, as long as Kanon stayed in the field. Winter stood afar from them, above the stairs and away from them. He smirked toward the duo, even if they couldn't be touched by his Palace they would soon be defeated by Winter himself, he hadn't shown his strength. "Welcome back, weakling." He addressed toward Yugami causing him to clench his fist almost instantly as a result. Yugami growled, ready to bounce toward the enemy if it weren't for his injury. Kanon held him back by his shoulder lightly, nodding to him. "How big can you make a field?" "It'll take a minute without it, but I can cover the castle for a few minutes after a charge." "Awesome, drop this field, I'll defend you." With that, Yugami sighed, his body drooping as he released the field, the ice reforming under their feet and the bridge being dropped, the soldiers could push into the two with all their frosty ferocity, it was up to Kanon to hold the fort whilst Yugami prepared the next big thing. click here to read Episode 17